Spongebob vs Lincoln Loud
Description 2 of Nickelodeon's Cartoonistic Characters clash together. Will Lincoln be a walk in the park like Spongebob's job? Or will Lincoln prove to be better than the iconic Sponge. Battle In the loud house, there was a lot of comotion. Luna was playing a Heavy Metal song, so loud that your ears could bleed, Lynn was playing football.......inside the house breaking glass objects, Lori was on her phone talking to Bobby and talking so loud that everyone could hear, Leni was filling her closet with trendy clothes which will probably become unpopular next week, Leni couldn't fit all her clothes inside and a stream of clothes burst through the door, the hallway was now filled with clothes, Luan was throwing pies at anyone who was near her, Lana let her reptiles roam, and was making mud pies, Lola was making actual tea for her stuffed animals, but since she was only five, she didn't know how to make it! She made a big mess, Lucy was reading Twillight as usual, but she decided to turn the house into a shrine of Edward and was blaring the movie full volume, Lisa was experimenting but she was studying variables.....about chemical explosions, there was an explosion almost every 10 seconds, and Lily kept on pooping her pants, since she was fed Chilli instead of Baby Food. "And this is just a normal day." said Lincoln Loud '''to the audience, he read his Ace Savy comic books in his underwear. Lincoln eventually finished reading the book. He got bored. Lincoln needed to watch some TV. He went downstairs, and grabbed the remote. All 20 eyes stared at them. All of them shouted and charged at Lincoln, they all tackled him and chased him. Quickly Lincoln ran, he ran so face he didn't see a laundry pile and tripped and fell facefirst. Lincoln got up and went back to his room. He pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Clyde? This is Lincoln. Wanna come over." "Sorry bud, no can do, I vommited once because of the sheer comition and I had to go to the Emergency Room, because I passed out after looking at Lori." "Okay, Talk to you later." Lincoln hung up. He was so bored. He had nothing to do. And there won't be another new Ace Savy Comic for the past few weeks. Meanwhile '''Spongebob '''ran away from an earlier fight. He heard loud noises. "Maybe they are having a party! I love parties!" said Spongebob ignoring the fact that if a party had this much comotion there had to be illegal drugs involved. Spongebob entered the Loud house. Luan greeted him with a Coconut Cream pie to the face. "Have you tried my pies? I sure they're something to go Coco-nuts over." Said Luan who was laughing hysterically over her pun. Spongebob laughed too and ate the pie. He decided to go upstairs. He went to Lincoln's Room. "Hello!" Spongebob said. "Oh My God!" Lincoln said. "A talking Sponge! I'm going to bring this to show and tell, and get an A! I can finally make science interesting! Sorry, Sponge but you're staying with me." "Sorry but I need to get back home." Spongebob tried to walk out of the room but Lincoln blocked him. "You're not going anywhere." Lincoln said. Spongebob tried to move past him but he was met with a punch to the face. Spongebob was knocked back and got into his fighting stance. Lincoln got into his. "Finally, I get to fight! You could probably imagine living with 10 sisters would be fun, but it's not!" Lincoln said happy that his boredom would be sastifyed. '''Here we goooooo! "I have to warn you, I know Ka-ra-te!" Spongebob said. He tried to karate chop Lincoln but Lincoln dodged. Lincoln punched him in the gut. This sent Spongebob flying back. Lincoln ran at Spongebob and stomped on his crotch. Spongebob screamed in pain. Spongebob got up only to be uppercutted by Lincoln sending him flying in the air. "SHORYUKEN!" Lincoln shouted, referencing a game he played. Spongebob dropped to the floor. Spongebob pulled out his spatula. "Ha! A spatula? What are you? Stu-" Lincoln was slashed across his chest. Spongebob began slashing at Lincoln. Spongebob then literally absorbed Lincoln. Lincoln was trapped inside Spongebob's stomach. He reared back a punch and threw it. He had punched a hole in Spongebob's stomach. Lincoln crawled out and kicked Spongebob in the face, this knocked him back. The hole in Spongebob's stomach regenerated. Lincoln jumped in the air and kicked Spongebob in the head. Spongebob's fist grew big and he punched Lincoln in the face. Lincoln's skull crack a little and blood ozed out. Spongebob proceeded to repeadedly punch Lincoln. Lincoln had survived, Lisa's explosions, this was nothing. He kicked Spongebob in the face. "You warned me, I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice!" Spongebob karate chopped Lincoln's face only for his hand to bounce off. "AGH!" Spongebob said grabbing his hand. Lincoln kicked Spongebob, Spongebob was knocked into a wall. Spongebob stretched his arms. They wrapped around Lincoln's legs and he began to pull. "GET OFF ME!" Lincoln said. He kicked Spongebob. Spongebob let go. Spongebob used his stretchiness to rear back his hand and slammed it into Lincoln. Quickly Lincoln pulled out a walkie talkie. "Clyde, This is Lincoln. A Sponge is attacking me. And I need your help." "Okay Lincoln, Describe the Sponge." "He has brown pants, white shirt, and a red tie." "This individual is Spongebob Squarepants. He belongs to the same company that airs our show, which is Nickelodeon. His abilities are stretchiness, Bubble Manipulation, and Cartoon Psychics." Spongebob tried to karate chop him but Lincoln ducked and kicked Spongebob in the crotch. He grabbed Spongebob by the tie and slammed him into the ground. He kicked Spongebob in the face. "This time I'm not going easy on you!" Spongebob said as he grabbed a jellyfish net. Lincoln was caught in it. Lincoln proceeded to struggle until he burst out of it. Spongebob grabbed some bubbles and started rapidly firing. The soap got into Lincoln's eyes. "MY EYES!" Lincoln said. He wiped the soap out of his eyes, his eyes made it look like he smoked some weed. Lincoln uppercutted Spongebob. The force was so strong that Spongebob was sent flying through the roof. Spongebob landed on the roof, he was slowly sliding due to the slant that roofs usually have. Lincoln used the bed to jump right on the roof. Lincoln charged at Spongebob and punched him in the face. This knocked Spongebob off balance. But Spongebob managed to grab Lincoln's leg. As the two were falling off the roof. Lincoln managed to kick Spongebob in the face knocking him off Lincoln. Lincoln was close to the edge off the roof. He almost fell but he regained his balance. His house was 30 feet tall, if he fell, things wouldn't look so good for him. He looked around. He did not see Spongebob on the edge. "OH NO! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Lincoln looked down to see Spongebob who was hanging onto the rain gutter. The Gutter began to break. Before the Gutter finally breaks off. Spongebob used his stretchiness to grabbed on the roof and climb up, right as the Gutter finally crashes into the yard. Spongebob kicked Lincoln in the face. Spongebob pulled out a notebook and a pen. Lincoln watched as he wrote something in it. Spongebob transformed. He was a superhero. This was the invicibubble. The Invicibubble and Lincoln charged at each other. Lincoln was met with a punch to the face and then was slammed to the ground. Lincoln pulled out his walkie talkie. "Clyde this is Lincoln. This "Spongebob" character had transformed into a Superhero." "This is his Invicibubble form. It's when he writes something in a notebook. This form gives him Super strength, Speed, and Durability. And he can fire bubbles that are extremely strong and can trap anything that gets caught in it." The Invicibubble threw a punch at Lincoln who ducked. Lincoln punched the Invicibubble in the face. The force knocked him off the roof. However The Invicibubble jumped in the air and grabbed Lincoln. The 11 year old was struggling as the Invicibubble jumped off the roof and slammed Lincoln into the ground. The Invicibubble ran toward a car and opened it, but he accidently ripped the door out of it's hinges. "OOH! A CAR! DRIVING IS FUN!" The Invicibubble said. "Oh, and don't let him drive." Clyde said. "Why?" "Because he is a wreckless driver." The Invicibubble drove the car into Lincoln. Lincoln was hit. The Invicibubble drove the car throughout the road, he bumped into multiple cars causing car crashes and creating explosions. Lincoln punched The Invicibubble through the glass windsheild and grabbed The Invicibubble's shirt. He pulled Spongebob out of the car, completely shattering the windshield and threw The Invicibubble across the road as the car is still going! The car crashes into the road and explodes. The Invicibubble ran at Lincoln but Lincoln punched him in the face and kicked him. The Invicibubble grabbed a car. Lincoln knew what was going to happen. The Invicibubble threw the car, Lincoln simply punched the car blowing it up. Lincoln ran towards The Invicibubble and knocked him down by kicking his face. The Invicibubble grabbed Lincoln by the leg and slammed him to the ground. Before he could get up, The Invicibubble blasted multiple bubbles at him. The bubble ripped through his shirt. His shirt was mangled. Lincoln managed to get up. Only for The Invicibubble to blow a bubble and catch Lincoln in it. Lincoln tried to struggle but it was no use, The Invicibubble popped the bubble and Lincoln fell but The Invicibubble grabbed Lincoln and threw him so hard that he was sent flying into a Nick Studio and it exploded. Lincoln landed headfirst on the ground and lay badly injured. He saw something. It was the Invicibubble. The Invicibubble picked up Lincoln and threw him. The Invicibubble ran after Lincoln's flying body and jumped in the air. Lincoln was met with a punch so hard he was sent flying, he landed in his house. He saw the Invicibubble jump toward him. Lincoln got up only to be met with several quick punches. He could not react as he was being rapidly punched. Blood flew everywhere. Lincoln's ribs were shattered, his pelvis was shattered less than a second later, and his organs were damaged by the punch. The Invicibubble stopped rapidly punching Lincoln for a second. Lincoln was a blood mess, white hair was dyed not pink but red because of the blood. His skull was completely cracked and exposed. Most of his skin was destroyed. But he was still alive but hardly standing. His spinal cord was cracked by the punch. The Invicibubble reared a punch and threw it. The hit completely obliterated Lincoln's entire head. Brains and Blood spattered onto the walls of Lincoln's room. Lincoln's headless body slumped to the ground. DBX! "Lincoln? Lincoln? LINCOOOOOOON!" Clyde yelled, he heard a weird noise that sounded like something splattering and a thud from Lincoln's walkie talkie. The Invicibubble reverted back to normal and walked off trying to avoid looking at the gruesome remains of Lincoln. Spongebob left the Loud House and proceeded to look for Patrick. It won't be long before Lincoln's 10 sisters find out what happened to him. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hyper Anon Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs